The present invention relates to a resin composition containing a resin component prepared by blending a graft copolymer and an engineering plastic, more specifically to a resin composition containing a resin component prepared by blending a graft copolymer having a main chain comprising a specific monomer unit and a side chain which is a specific polyolefin chain with an engineering plastic.